Simple
by Katsuya Weller
Summary: Face what life throws at you. Accept the results of the challenge. Appreciate what you have.


**S I M P L E**

_Fan-based fiction written by Katsuya Weller.  
__Rating: K+ for All yet Mature Ages- Note for Shounen-ai (Japanese for boy love).  
__Featured Pairing: Jaden/ Juudai Yuuki and Jesse/ Johan Andersen; Spiritshipping.  
__Inspired by the music by Brian Eno from Peter Jackson's film "The Lovely Bones".  
__Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi / 2004 TV Tokyo and NAS._

_

* * *

_

Juudai laid flat on the silky grass under the tree nearby the cliff; his favorite spot of all Duel Academia. He stared up through the branches at the fluffy pillows, high in the sky, surfing across the light blue atmosphere slowly at a mile per hour. Leaves of soft earth, autumn tones blissfully swaying downward to the dirt and grass mixed terrain ever-so steadily. Down down down down. _Swish swish swish swish. _Followed by the encore with the gentle breeze, blowing cautiously through the broad spaces, invisible to the naked eye yet easily penetrating through his nervous system, tingling against his exposed skin while brushing along the light weighted strands of hair.

He'd always found sense of peace in this spot; for it was a spot to escape from all the stress of your classes, relax from all the intense, passionate dueling, or just simply wanting to take the mind express to the unknown land of dreams. Hane Kuriboh, Juudai's spirit partner and dearest companion, appeared and hovered ghostly towards him and plopped onto the grass near the roots of the tree next to Juudai and closed its eyes, cuddling close alongside his friend's neck and shoulder. Juudai chuckled at his furry winged friend as he witnessed it getting adjusted and letting the aromatic fragrantness of the autumnal land take him in.

And with Hane Kuriboh on one side, he had another special friend on the other. Johan. A boy his age who could see the wonders of Duel Spirits such as himself, but also the one person who sought through the thick and thin of the disorders of the unfortunate events at Duel Academia for the past unpredictable moments. Resting softly on Juudai's chest, with his ear hovering over Juudai's very heartbeat that continues to sing him a lullaby as he was in calm slumber. Up. Then down. Up. Then down again, Juudai felt Johan breathing slowly and rhythmically as his left arm secured him tightly, blanketing him from the noises to avoid disturbance. His mop of sea-deep cerulean hair pretty much covered his face, but his eyes could be vaguely spotted through the flops of his bangs. And by Johan's left fingers would only they see Ruby Carbuncle curled up into a tiny ball of violet and ruby, with it's tail glistening with every bounce and hops of the sunlight.

It was moments like this that make you remember of the rough moments you endured, accept the outcome of the scenarios that sprung out of it -whether you liked it or not- and appreciate the times like these when you are grateful to have survived through the hardships, the _truth_, just for this one time.

One simple time. Maybe more of one simple times.

If Juudai had not learned of his past life, reborn Haou from deep within his heart and conscience, his word to Yubel for the love of dedication and promise; had he not gone back to save Johan, would he had been living the same lifestyle before until graduation? Would he not had become more stronger as a duelist, as a friend, as an individual at all? Would he not had learned his _real_ purpose upon Planet Earth?

Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, he allowed it, and it was alright because good came out of all of this.

One of those, was sleeping soundlessly in his embrace. And he- they wouldn't have had it in any other way. So with the motion to suppress his vision, he drifted into the trance of this simple pleasure. Soaking every bit of it. With no regret and no remorse. Knowing that they are on the path to the pursuit of happiness.

"Mmm... Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret anything?"

"Nah. Not anymore..."

* * *

_Critiques, reviews, etc. are always welcomed.  
Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Have a good day/ evening._


End file.
